Warriors: The Crossing
by Tanglestar
Summary: A Great Darkness Will Fall Upon The Forest... Darkpaw hunting for more than fresh-kill, trying to uncover the truth behind his mother's death. But, what he learns may be even more shocking...
1. First page preview

Darkpaw scanned the camp, looking for a well-sized match. He started running towards Haretooth, a Riverclan warrior. He was about halfway there, when a cat landed on top of him.

It was Clawscar, the Riverclan deputy. _How can I defeat such a massive cat?_ Darkpaw thought. "Do you like the one eye you have left?" Darkpaw challenged. Clawscar saw right through his strong words. He pinned Darkpaw down and prepared to sink his teeth in.

Darkpaw tried to kick Clawscar off, but he was too sturdy. Suddenly, he felt the weight lift off him and saw Clawscar fall to the ground next to him. Darkpaw looked up. _Blackthroat! _He though, wondering if he would ever know what the tom was going to tell him, as the two deputies engaged in battle.


	2. Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

**Leader****Shadestar-**Black she-cat with a white underbelly

**Deputy****Blackthroat**-Pure black tom

**Apprentice, Longpaw**

Medicine Cat Whitewhisker-Calico she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors****Rockfall-**Tabby tom with black markings

**Stonecloud-**Grayish black tom

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

Icefur-White she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Patchpaw**

**Fernheart-**Pale ginger she-cat withamber eyes

**Tinyberry-**Small gray pelted she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

**Thistlefern- **Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**Wildflower-**Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Sageleaf-**Gray tom with green eyes

**Bluetail-**Grayish she-cat with blue eyes

**Leafears-**Dark browntabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**** Longpaw-**She-cat with long black fur

**Darkpaw-**Pure black tom

**Shrewpaw**-Gray tom with yellow eyes

**Goldenpaw-**Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Patchpaw**-Calico she-cat

**Queen****Heatherspeckle-**Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes kits: Lionkit, Silverkit, Owlkit, and Nightkit (adopted)

EldersHawkblaze-Tabby tom

**Mousestalker-**Brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Mudpelt-**Old brown tom

**Brighteyes-**Yellow eyed she-cat with a white pelt

RIVERCLAN

LeaderBarkstar- Brown tabby tomDeputyClawscar-Black tom with scar across left eye

**Medicine Cat**** Appleeyes-**Green eyed tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors** **Brakenspots-**Tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

**Haretooth-**Tabby tom

**Lizardstripe-**Green eyed she-cat

**Leopardspring-**Spotty tom with white paws

**Queens****Mistyfur-**Grayish blue she-cat (6 kits)

**Elders****Shortpelt-**Thin furred tom

**Willowwhisker-**White and brown she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader**** Cinderstar-**Dusky brownshe-cat

**Deputy**** Smallfoot-**Black and white tom

**Apprentice, Poppypaw**

**Medicine Cat ****Ravenwing-**Black she-cat

**Warriors**** Whitestripe-**Black and white she-cat

**Lionfang-**Golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Treepaw**

**Icefrost-**White she-cat with black markings

Queens Graybelly-White she-cat with a gray underbelly (three kits)

**Yellowflower**-Yellow eyed she-cat

**Elders**** Crowtalon-**Black tom

**Tawnyberry**- Blue eyed she-cat

WINDCLAN

**Leader****Rainstar-**Blue eyed she-cat with a black pelt

**Deputy****Cloudpelt**-White tom

**Medicine Cat**** Birdshine-**Grayish blue she-cat

**Warriors****Flamefur-**Ginger tom

**Morningwatcher**-Ginger she-cat

**Tigerface**-Tabby tom

**Apprentice, Blazepaw**

**Mossstorm-**Black and white she-cat

**Apprentice, Echopaw**

**Eagleflight-**Brown and white tom

**Apprentice, Sharppaw**

Honeymask-Golden brown she-cat

**Skysong-**Blue eyed she-cat

QueenGorsefoot-White tabby she-cat (two kits)

**Elders****Oaktail-**Ginger she-cat


	3. Prologue

_"Do you smell cats?" a grayish _black tom broke the green-leaf silence.

"Indeed, Stonecloud," answered a black she-cat with a whit underbelly, "but where are they?"

"When I do find them, I'll claw their ears off for laying paws on our territory!" a gray tom with green eyes growled.

"Calm down, Sagepaw," the she-cat mewed, " they do not carry the scent of clan." The scent led up to a group of ferns. The she-cat pushed them aside with her tail, and was horrified by what she saw. Two dead she-cat, one older and one younger, lifeless, with blood splattered everywhere. "These cats are dead!" she exclaimed.

"It hasn't been very long, if their scent is still fresh." Stonecloud observed.

"Yes." The she-cat answered.

" I scent Badgers." Sagepaw hissed.

"Good job, Sagepaw!" Stonecloud praised.

"That's not all," the she-cat mewed, " they left dung behind." There was indeed a heap of Badger dung near the dead bodies.

Sagepaw noticed something moving near the two dead cats. "Kits!" Sagepaw screamed.

"What?" the she-cat asked.

Stonecloud padded over to the dead rouges. " He is right, Shadestar. There are two kits here. One is only days old, and the other is a few moons, but unconscious. I fear that moving them may harm them worse."

Shadestar turned to Sagepaw. "Go back to camp," she ordered, " and have Blackthroat organize a patrol to look for the Badger. Get the elders to burry these two, and fetch Whitewhisker. Tell her to bring some herbs for broken bones and deep gashes."

Sagepaw opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it and ran off.

"These four are somehow related." Shadestar meowed. "They all have Black pelts."

"Yes." Stonecloud mewed.

" I think the big one should be Darkkit, and the small one Nightkit."

Stonecloud pricked his ears when he heard that. "Surely we can't keep them," he began, "they are rouges."

"Do they know that?" Shadestar challenged. "And the Warrior Code says 'No Warrior may neglect a kit in pain or danger' I would say these two are in both."

Sagepaw then returned with a calico she-cat, mouth full of herbs. Behind her were two old toms, one with brown fur, the other a tabby. "Here's Whitewhisker, and I brought Hawkblaze and Mudpelt to burry the other two." Sagepaw panted.

Whitewhisker immediately go to work "They will both live, once I am finished with them." She mewed. She wrapped each in cobwebs, after putting marigold on the wounds. " This small one has a broken leg." She said, " I hope it will recover." She put a reed on the small newborn leg, and fed the kit comfrey.

Then, a patrol came through. It was Blackthroat, another pure black tom, and Icefur, a white-gray she-cat with blue eyes, came through. "Sagepaw, come with us," Blackthroat ordered, "we have a Badger to track down." The three of them left, and Whitewhisker finished her work. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead, she stood, gazing seemingly into nowhere.

"Has Starclan spoken to you?" Shadestar asked

"Yes." Whitewhisker replied, "A great Darkness will fall upon the forest!"


	4. Chapter 1

_Darkpaw slowly crept up on an _unexpecting vole. He jumped, and landed square on it. "Great catch!" his mentor, Stonecloud, praised.

"For a rogue." His friend, Sageleaf teased.

"Stop that, even if it is just a joke." Stonecloud growled.

"I am the one who found you." Sageleaf added.

Darkpaw shivered in remembrance of his mother and sister, of a different litter's, deaths, five moons ago. His sister had just had Nightkit days before. Darkpaw had lay down for a snooze when they were attacked. He never saw or scented the attackers, supposedly badgers, because he had hits his head on a rock, and he was unconscious. "I was almost certain that I heard other cats out there."

"Well, we scented Badgers, and they left dung." Stonecloud told him.

"But, the patrol never found them." Sageleaf began, "I was part of that patrol. We searched until sun high the next day."

Darkpaw wondered why they looked so long. Stonecloud interrupted his thoughts, "Gather up your kills, Darkpaw, and take them to the elders."

Darkpaw picked up the vole, and two mice he had caught earlier, and padded back to camp. Once inside, he went straight to the elder's den. Nightkit and Silverkit were listening to one of Hawkblaze's stories about the old days.

"And then Redstar told Rockstar to leave with his warriors and never come back!" Hawkblaze mewed.

"Did they?" Nightkit squeaked

"Not when Rockstar was leader. But," he added, "Tallfeather, the deputy at the time, died in that battle. Shadestar became deputy. Hello Darkpaw is that for us?"

"Yes, it is. Shrewpaw should be back soon with more." Darkpaw dropped the prey, and Hawkblaze, Mudpelt and Mousestalker each took a piece. "Not hungry, Brighteyes?" Darkpaw mewed.

"No." Brighteyes mewed in a gentle way. _That's weird. _Darkpaw thought. Usually Brighteyes was grouchy. Mudpelt was Darkpaw's favorite elder.

"You go eat something yourself!" Mudpelt told Darkpaw.

"Okay Mudpelt, bye!" Darkpaw walked up to the fresh kill pile and picked up a mouse. Soon after, Shrewpaw came over.

"Hi Darkpaw, how was hunting?"

"Good. I caught a vole and two mice. You?"

"A rabbit, a Squirrel and a pigeon."

"Wow!"

"Tinyberry wasn't impressed, as usual. She said Mousestalker could have caught the pigeon, it was that dumb."

"You are her first apprentice-"

"Don't even go there. Look," Shrewpaw hissed, "Our mentors are talking to Shadestar."

Tinyberry and Stonecloud padded over. "Sleep well tonight," Stonecloud advised, "you two are getting evaluated tomorrow."

"Be ready at dawn." Tinyberry added. The two walked off.

"Grouch." Shrewpaw hissed.

Suddenly, Mudpelt came sprinting out of the elder's den over to Darkpaw. "It's Nightkit." The old tom mewed, panting.



The Medicine Cat's den, unlike the other dens that were enlarged badger sets covered with moss, was a cave.

"What's wrong with him?" Darkpaw asked Whitewhisker.

"Greencough. First case this leaf-bare."

"Will he-"

"As long as he rests, he'll be fine." Whitewhisker interrupted. "Now go get some rest."


	5. Chapter 2

_"Wake up!"_ _Shrewpaw hissed in Darkpaw's _ear, "It's almost dawn!"

Darkpaw jumped up and looked around his den. Goldenpaw and Longpaw were still asleep. He hoped he hadn't woke them. He crept out of the den with Shrewpaw, and headed towards Tinyberry and Stonecloud. Aside from them, Bluetail was the only cats up.

"I hear Nightkit is sick." Stonecloud mewed.

"He is." Shrewpaw answered for Darkpaw.

"The question was for Darkpaw!" Tinyberry growled.

"Go visit him," Stonecloud mewed, "then we shall leave."

Darkpaw ran to Whitewhisker's den. Inside, he saw Nightkit and Silverkit. "Is she sick to?" he asked her.

"No, just being a little helper." Whitewhisker purred, "But Brighteyes has caught the Greencough."

"I hope it doesn't get too bad." Darkpaw mewed.

"Trust me," Whitewhisker meowed, "nothing could be bad compared to last year's Greencough epidemic. All the clans caught it bad, and lots of snow just made it worse. It has been like that for three straight leaf-bares. All the clans went from very large to rather small in just 12 seasons." Her eyes seemed to be in the past.

"Ok, bye!" Darkpaw called as he ran out.

"Any news?" Stonecloud asked.

"Brighteyes is sick too.

"She's strong, she'll survive." He reassured.

"I agree." Tinyberry mewed, "Now let's get a move on!"

"Darkpaw, head for the cliffs. Shrewpaw, head for the stream. Meet here around sunhigh."

Shrewpaw and Darkpaw went their separate ways. At the top of their territory was a stream that arched in before entering a lake in Shadowclan territory. The forest stretched from this stream to the cliffs. Beyond the cliffs, was a beach, which led to the mighty River. Few had crossed the river and lived to speak of it. But in the center of the River, the moon rock lay. This is where Starclan communicated with leaders and Medicine Cats. Riverclan was next to them. They fish in the River and the part of the stream in their territory because the Twolegs built a monster camp, thunderpath and a wooden path. Their camp was now under the wood path. Twolegs usually shared tongues on Riverclan's half of the beach. In the Middle of all the territories, stood the tallest oak in the forest. It was known as Talltree. This is where the four clans would gather in peace every full moon. The four leaders sit upon it's branches and share news. _One day, _Darkpaw thought, _maybe I will be privileged enough to sit upon those branches._

His thoughts were interrupted when he reached the cliffs edge. The sun was in the sky by now. He could not scent any prey at first, but then a swan caught his eye. _That bird could feed half the clan._ He thought. Then, he noticed something in it's beak. _Owlkit! _Darkpaw realized. He jumped off the cliff and raced to the swan. He jumped on it's back and the swan started shaking around. He noticed Stonecloud coming down to help. Darkpaw grasped it's neck tight between his teeth and Stonecloud rescued Owlkit. The bird collapsed.

"Starclan, thank you for the life of this swan." Darkpaw mewed.

"Don' thank Starclan!" Owlkit spat, "It tried to eat me!"

Stonecloud ignored her, "Drag the bird back to camp. I'm afraid your evaluation is over." He turned to Owlkit, "Your ear is bleeding."

"That mangy piece of Foxdung chewed it off!" Owlkit replied.

"Where did you hear that word?" Darkpaw asked, amused.

"Mudpelt."

Stonecloud and Darkpaw started laughing. Neither had ever heard Mudpelt say something close to as bad as that. Much of the journey after that was silent.

When they entered Thunderclan, they saw a camp in panic.

"Stonecloud!" Heatherspeckle wailed, "a swan came into camp, and took-" she cut herself off when she saw her kit, "Owlkit!" Heatherspeckle joyfully took her kit from Stonecloud and went over to the medicine cat's den.

Blackthroat padded over, "The swan thing must have ended the evaluation."

"Pretty much." Stonecloud responded, "But he did kill the bird."

"No help from you?"

"None"

"None what?" asked Shadestar, padding over.

"Darkpaw killed this swan with no help from Stonecloud." Blackthroat reported.

"Amazing!" Shadestar praised, "Bring that to the elders, then come to my den."

Darkpaw dragged the bird across camp to the elder's den. When he got into the den, all three elders looked up.

"Is that for us?" Mudpelt asked.

"Yes." Darkpaw replied, dropping the swan.

"Thank you!" Mousestalker called, as Darkpaw sprinted to Shadestar's den.

"Enter." Shadestar mewed. Darkpaw walked in. The den was dark, smaller than the apprentice den, filled with soft moss, and smelled of flowers. Darkpaw then sat down.

"I was very impressed with not only the catch of the bird, but the rescue of Owlkit." She paused, and twitched her whiskers, "How would you and Shrewpaw like to go to tonight's gathering?"

Darkpaw felt a sense of pride. He had been asked personally by his leader to go to his first gathering! "We would love to!" He mewed, trying to remain calm in front of his leader.

"Excellent. Be ready to leave by sunset. Eat before that, and tell Shrewpaw for me."

Darkpaw dipped his head in respect, and walked out. He hopped over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse. His paws were tingling, His first gathering! In the past, Leafpaw and Bluepaw had always gone to the gatherings. But, they were warriors now. Darkpaw finished the mouse, and decided to visit Nightkit.

Whitewhisker's den was loud and crowded. Nightkit and Brighteyes were in one corner with Silverkit tending to them, Owlkit was having her ear treated, and Lionkit was vomiting. To top it off, Owlkit was wailing and Heatherspeckle was harassing Whitewhisker with questions.

"Is the a bad time?" Darkpaw asked.

"The worst." Whitewhisker answered.

"What could I do to help?"

Whitewhisker's ears pricked. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Move Brighteyes and Nightkit to the empty hollow, so the sickness doesn't spread." Darkpaw open his mouth to say something, but Whitewhisker was faster, "Take Lionkit to the dirtplace, I don't want him damaging my herbs. Tell Heatherspeckle Owlkit Is fine."

"I'll try…" Darkpaw mewed. He padded up to Nightkit. "Go to the hollow on the other side of camp."

"Ok!" The kit squeaked. He ran over there.

Darkpaw turned to Brighteyes, "Do you need any help?"

"Of course not!" The old she-cat answered, "Come on Silverkit." They left.

Now for Lionkit. "Heatherspeckle," Darkpaw began, "Owlkit is okay. She can leave. It would be better if you took Lionkit to dirtplace, so he won't damage any of Whitewhisker's herbs."

"Ok." Heatherspeckle mewed. Owlkit skipped out as she picked up Lionkit.

"Thank you." Whitewhisker began, "I needed the quiet."

"No problem." Darkpaw replied, "Do you want a mouse or something?"

"No, but thank you. I already ate."

"Ok, then, see you later!" Darkpaw walked across the clearing and sat down near the camp entrance and sat down, waiting for Shrewpaw to return with loads of fresh kill.

Blackthroat emerged from Shadestar's den and sat down next to him. "Waiting for someone?" He asked.

"Yes, Shrewpaw. I am telling him we are going to the gathering tonight."

"This is your first."

How did he know that?

Blackthroat continued, "There's something you need to know."

Darkpaw's ears pricked. The look in Blackthroat's

"I am-"

He was cut off by the arguing of Tinyberry and Shrewpaw. "I'd bet my tail Darkpaw caught five times as much prey as you did!" Tinyberry snarled.

"That's because Stonecloud doesn't make noise every time Darkpaw's about to pounce!" Shrewpaw agued.

"Calm down, you two!" Blackthroat cut into there fighting.

"Shrewpaw only caught three rabbits all morning!" Tinyberry spat at the deputy.

"Show your deputy some respect." Shrewpaw growled.

"Show your _mentor _some respect!" Tinyberry retorted.

"Both of you, eat you're going to the gathering." Blackthroat mewed. He whispered something else in Tinyberry's ear, and then they padded away.

Shrewpaw picked up a mouse and started eating. "How did your evaluation go?" He asked.

"I didn't have one. A swan was trying to eat Owlkit on the beach, I saved her."

"I could have caught five rabbits and three mice, but Tinyberry kept scaring them off with her noise."

"Well, we still get to go to the gathering tonight."



At sunset, Shadestar, Blackthroat, Whitewhisker, Rockfall, Stonecloud, Icefur, Tinyberry, Sageleaf, Leafears, Shrewpaw, Darkpaw, Mousestalker, and Mudpelt left for the gathering.

"Are you excited?" Darkpaw asked Shrewpaw.

"Yes" He answered.

"Me too! Our first Gathering!"

"I wonder what it will be like?"

"I remember my first gathering." Mudpelt cut in, "All the leaders are different now."

"How long have theses leaders been leaders?" Shrewpaw asked.

It was Rockfall who answered, "Rainstar, Windclan's leader, is only in her tenth Moon. Cinderstar, leader of Shadowclan, is also new, in her fifth season. Barkstar has been leader about 16 seasons. Now Shadestar," He glanced over at the leader, "Is in her Thirteenth season." More quietly, he added, "She only has three lives left." He padded off.

"Thank you!" Darkpaw called.

Thunderclan was the first to Talltree. A short while later, Shadowclan arrived. Ravenwing, a medicine cat came up to Whitewhisker. "Any news on that prophecy?" She asked.

"What prophecy?" Whitewhisker asked.

"You know, that one you received in Greenleaf, 'A Great Darkness Will Fall Upon The Clans'? Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"Let's go talk to other apprentices." Darkpaw suggested. They padded over to a tabby tom. "Hi, I'm Darkpaw and this is Shrewpaw."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Treepaw!" The tom replied, "Over there, that's Poppypaw." He leaned in. "She's so full of her self. She thinks she's all that and more because her dad is the deputy and she's pretty."

Windclan and Riverclan then arrived. Darkpaw wondered if the gathering would start soon. The leaders soon took their spots on Talltree, followed by the Deputies. Shadestar then yowled the Gathering to order.

The clearing fell silent.

"I will begin tonight," Barkstar, the leader of Riverclan, growled, "with a warning." He glared at Shadestar, and Darkpaw tensed. Was the leader going to say something about Thunderclan?


	6. Chapter 3

_"Before that, I would like to _pray to Starclan. May this leafbare be less harsh than the previous ones." Barkstar mewed. _He's trying to get the cats on his side when he reveals the news. _Darkpaw thought.

"Rainstar," Barkstar interrupted his thoughts, "How many cats are in your clan?"

That was an odd question. The she-cat counted in her head. "Seventeen."

"Cinderstar?" Barkstar continued.

The leader's head hung low. "Fifteen."

"Riverclan has sixteen." Barkstar continued, "Shadestar. You have already counted, no doubt. How many in Thunderclan?"

"Twenty-seven." Shadestar met Barkstar's gaze.

"Just as I thought." He turned to the clearing, "Cats of all clans, I remember a day, before I was leader, when _thirty _was considered a small clan. But, a few harsh leafbares, a thunderpath through _three _territories and some Greencough, and the clans meek in comparison. Aside from," he left a dramatic pause. _As if we don't know what he's going to say._ Darkpaw thought. "Thunderclan!" Barkstar yowled.

Yowls rose up and Thunderclan got defensive.

Darkpaw could hear opposes growling:

"We should attack!"

"Let's steal their prey!"

"Jealous?" Rockfall retorted.

Clawscar hissed at him.

"Silence!" Ravenwing yowled. She started panting. "There is a truce."

"Any other news, Barkstar?" Shadestar asked, trying to ease the tension. Darkpaw prayed to Starclan that he wouldn't cause any more trouble.

"No more news." The leader stepped back.

"Thank Starclan!" Treepaw hissed.

"I will go next." Rainstar offered.

"Does she have no shame?" Shrewpaw growled, " Look at Cinderstar. She hangs her head low in shame." Treepaw starred at him, so he added, "No offense."

"None taken**-**sort of." Treepaw replied.

"We have a new warrior-Skysong." Rainstar announced. Darkpaw saw a she-cat with blue eyes standing tall. _That must be Skysong. _Darkpaw thought.

The full moon was high in the sky, when Darkpaw noticed something falling from the sky. "Snow!" Shrewpaw yowled.

Tall Tree turned into an uproar. As the snow began to fall heavier, the elders and senior warriors took cover under Tall Tree, and the young warriors and apprentices started chasing the flakes.

"That's enough," Clawscar growled, "Get under here, you useless flea bags!" Everyone knew Clawscar had a nasty reputation, and was missing an eye, but no one knew why.

"Who died and made you leader?" Sageleaf, who was enjoying the snow retorted.

"At this rate, Barkstar." Cloudpelt, deputy of Windclan, added, "He's asking Thunderclan to tear his pelt off."

_The tension is going to burst._ Darkpaw though grimly, _And at Tall Tree. _

"Stay out of this!" Rockfall spat.

"You stay out of it!" Smallfoot hissed.

"Your feet aren't the only thing that's small about you!"

"At least I'm not some over sized dung brain!"

"Coward!"

"If I hear another word from either of you," Shadestar cut in, "I'll have your tails."

Meanwhile, Clawscar continued to fight with Sageleaf, "I've seen mice bigger than you!"

"I've seen kits smarter than you!"

"Great Starclan," Treepaw mewed, "This is insanity."

He was right. As Sageleaf and Clawscar continued to throw insults at each other, Haretooth and Cloudpelt began.

"Your clan is puny!" Cloudpelt spat.

"Your leader is mouse-brained!" Haretooth retorted.

"You don't deserve your warrior name!"

"I could tear your throat out!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

With that, the two cats lunged and each other. Moments later, Clawscar attacked Sageleaf.

The snow stopped, but a layer of the white powder covered the ground.

"This should not be happening at a Gathering." Whitewhisker growled.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Treepaw asked.

"I have never _heard_ of fighting at a gathering." Mudpelt hissed. The other elders nodded in agreement.

"Why isn't Starclan doing anything?" Whitewhisker mewed.

Darkpaw watched as his friend Sageleaf got torn apart by Clawscar. "I'm going in." Darkpaw decided.

"What?" Shrewpaw mewed, startled.

"You can't." Whitewhisker mewed.

"Do you have a death wish?" Mudpelt hissed.

"I can't watch my friend be torn apart!" Darkpaw protested.

"Don't worry about Sageleaf." Whitewhisker mewed.

Finally, Sageleaf and Clawscar broke apart. Sageleaf hissed, and flew over to Whitewhisker and Darkpaw.

"What in the name of Starclan were you thinking?" Darkpaw hissed.

"I wouldn't let that bossy Fox dung get away with his mockery!" Sageleaf hissed.

"Well you don't have any bad scratches." Whitewhisker mewed.

"This fight is wasting Moonlight." Shrewpaw growled. Cloudpelt and Haretooth finally broke apart when they heard a new cat enter.

"What the Starclan?" the she-cat asked.


	7. Chapter 4

_Darkpaw felt the cold snowflakes fall_ on his face, as the snow had started to fall of the branches of the Tall Tree. He shook his head to get the snow off. The gathering of cats was silent. They were all staring at the cat that had entered the clearing just moments ago, after the fighting had ended. Darkpaw recognized the scent, but he could not figure out what clan's scent because it was covered by a rather disgusting scent, the scent of twolegplace.

Shadestar, who was perched upon the Tall Tree's higher branches, squinted down at the cat. "Rosepetal?" She asked.

A wave of mumbles broke out among the cats. "Who's Rosepetal?" Darkpaw asked.

"She was a warrior in our clan. She disappeared right before we found you. The clan assumed she was dead." Whitewhisker answered.

"We were wrong." Mudpelt mumbled, startled.

Leafears had run up to Rosepetal. _She and Heatherspeckle must be her kits._ Amidst the celebration, Barkstar knew he had the missing link to his plot to the clans turn against Thunderclan. "This is a sign from Starclan!" He yowled with all his might. The clearing got silent as they awaited an explanation from the leader of Riverclan. "Starclan has led one of Thunderclan's own back from the dead to secure what we already knew: Thunderclan is too strong! We must weaken them!"

Yowls of agreement rose from members of three clans. Before another fight broke out, Shadestar intervened. "Do you hear yourselves?" She asked. "You are really going to turn against Thunderclan because we have a few more cats than you? When did Barkstar become the leader of us all?"

_Maybe she can change their minds,_ Darkpaw hoped. Before he could finish that thought, Barkstar spoke again, "I am not dictating them," he began, "I am just opening their eyes to the evil ways of your clan."

_He has crossed the line, _Darkpaw thought. The clearing full of cats stood silent waiting for a retort from Shadestar. "If that is how you feel, Barkstar, so be it." She turned to Cinderstar and Rainstar. "Lead your clans wisely." She then jumped down from the Tall Tree, and signaled with her tail that her clan was leaving.

Darkpaw and Shrewpaw ran along to follow their leader. "See you at the next gathering!" Treepaw shouted to them as they left. _Hopefully not sooner,_ Darkpaw thought grimly.

As the group of Thunderclan cats, wet from the snow, entered the camp, they were greeted by Stonecloud. "How was the gathering?" he asked.

"Too much happened to tell you tonight." Rockfall answered, walking by.

Shadestar jumped on the high rock and yowled her clan together. "Tonight was an eventful gathering. There was a fight." She paused and waited for her shocked clan mates to calm down. "Also, Barkstar is trying to turn the other clans against us. Who knows what his next move will be. We must prepare for battle." More mumbling broke out amongst the cats, and Shadestar starting giving orders, "Blackthroat, organize stronger border patrols. Whitewhisker, gather herbs. All mentors shall spend free time training apprentices for battle. No cat is allowed to leave camp alone." She mewed. "One more thing," Shadestar added, "Rosepetal has returned!" The clan turned to the direction where Shadestar was looking, and they saw their lost clan mate.

Heatherspeckle ran up to her mother. Shadestar jumped down from the high rock and the clan broke apart. Many were returning to their dens, but Darkpaw had to visit Nightkit first. Whitewhisker was in the empty hollow, checking on Brighteyes and Nightkit. Silverkit was there too, but she was sleeping. "How's Nightkit?" Darkpaw asked.

"He's fine. He can go back to the Nursery tomorrow." Whitewhisker answered. Darkpaw began to walk out. "But I'm worried about his leg" Whitewhisker mewed. Darkpaw turned around instantly.

"What!?!?" He hissed.

"Be quiet," Whitewhisker mewed, "are you trying to wake Riverclan up?"

"His leg healed." Darkpaw mewed.

"There can always be problems with injuries like that." Whitewhisker warned, "We have to wait and see what happens during his first moon of apprenticeship."

"Very well." Darkpaw mewed.

The next few days were very tense in Thunderclan. Every cat was working hard with training and no cat left the clan alone. Whitewhisker was prepared for every possible cause of death or injury that Darkpaw knew, and some he didn't. If there was going to be a battle, Thunderclan would be ready.


	8. Chapter 5

_After a quarter of a moon_ without an attack, Thunderclan was not as tense as it had been the first few days after the gathering. But nonetheless, no cat left camp alone and Darkpaw was overworked from battle training. _At least I am the biggest apprentice_, Darkpaw thought, picking up a mouse in his mouth. Darkpaw was the oldest apprentice, so he was bigger and had more experience than the others. He was a skilled fighter, and was mentored by Stonecloud, one of Thunderclan's elite fighters. Darkpaw brought his mouse over to Shrewpaw, who looked exhausted from the training. Tinyberry was extremely hard on him, and hadn't let off him all week. And worse than that, Tinyberry would occasionally battle him with her claws unsheathed. Darkpaw could see some blood underneath Shrewpaw's left eye. "Did you see Whitewhisker about that eye?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shrewpaw mumbled, "Whitewhisker's lecturing Tinyberry about it." More quietly, he added, "She's out to get me."

"That's crazy," Darkpaw replied, "She may be a little hard with you, but-" Darkpaw's thoughts were cut short when Icefur and Wildflower abruptly enter camp.

"They're coming!" Icefur shouted.

By this time, Shadestar had come out of her den to see what the commotion was about. "Slow down," she began, "Who's coming?"

"All of them!" Wildflower answered, "All three clans. They're coming to attack us!"

The clan began to panic, but Shadestar wasn't about to let that go on. "Everyone listen!" She yowled. "Are there any cats out hunting or training?" the Thunderclan leader asked. The entire clan was in the camp now, so it would be easy to see who wasn't here.

Stonecloud was the one to answer, "I don't see Blackthroat, Longpaw or Rockfall. They went out hunting."

Shadestar nodded. "They went hunting." She recalled. "Stonecloud, Sageleaf, Bluetail and Goldenpaw, go out and find them. Send Blackthroat and Longpaw back to camp, keep Rockfall with you. Stonecloud, your patrol has to avoid the group of cats until you find the hunting patrol. After that, locate them and try and drive them away."

"That's a big job for five cats." Stonecloud mewed.

"Not as big as you think." Shadestar replied. "They are probably in waves of cats that will attack one at a time. Your patrol needs to take of one them out."

Stonecloud left with his patrol. Shadestar resumed giving orders, "Move all kits and elders in with Brighteyes at the hollow. Thistlefern, guard Whitewhisker's den. All other prepare for battle." The clan broke apart and braced for the invasion of all three clans.

Within moments, the scents of all the clans filled the air, as cats came rushing in, destroying the entrance to Thunderclan's camp. Darkpaw looked around for an apprentice to take on, knowing he was the most skilled apprentice in the forest. He soon spotted Poppypaw, and recalled what Treepaw had told him at the gathering. _Let's see if she's so full of herself once I'm through with her_ Darkpaw thought to himself, as he charged across the clearing towards her. He jumped on her, and Poppypaw let out a loud hiss. Darkpaw bit into her ear to intimidate her, and then released her. Poppypaw turned around to face Darkpaw, and then lunged at him. Darkpaw paw ducked down to avoid her attack then came back up just as she was about to get her claws into his flank. This sent Poppypaw a few tail lengths away. _That should finish her off_ Darkpaw thought victoriously. But to his surprise, the Shadowclan apprentice rose to her feet and slowly moved towards him. Darkpaw crouched to get ready for her next attack, but Poppypaw ran out of the camp before Darkpaw could lunge.

Darkpaw scanned the camp, looking for a well-sized match. He started running towards Haretooth, a young Riverclan warrior. He was about halfway there, when a cat landed on top of him.

It was Clawscar, the Riverclan deputy. _How can I defeat such a massive cat?_ Darkpaw thought. "Do you like the one eye you have left?" Darkpaw challenged. Clawscar saw right through his strong words. He pinned Darkpaw down and prepared to sink his teeth in.

Darkpaw tried to kick Clawscar off, but he was too sturdy. Suddenly, he felt the weight lift off him and saw Clawscar fall to the ground next to him. Darkpaw looked up. _Blackthroat! _He though, wondering if he would ever know what the tom was going to tell him, as the two deputies engaged in battle.

Darkpaw saw Shrewpaw and Longpaw struggling with Cloudpelt, the Windclan deputy. Shrewpaw was attacking from below, and Longpaw was on the side. Darkpaw charged at them full forced, and knocked the deputy over. Then, the three apprentices beat him until he ran away. One by one the cats left, but more kept coming in. Shadestar aw still fighting Barkstar, and had been since the battle begun.

Rainstar yowled for her warriors to retreat, and Windclan cats flew out of the camp. Almost instantly, warriors from Shadowclan and Riverclan filled their positions. Darkpaw noticed Clawscar again. _Did Blackthroat scare him off?_ He wondered. Then Darkpaw noticed that the Riverclan deputy was going to the hollow where the kits and elders were. Darkpaw looked around for backup, but there was no one but him. He had to stop him. Darkpaw sprinted to the hollow, where he heard shrieks coming from the kits, who were being guarded by the elders. Mudpelt, Hawkblaze and Mousestalker were all batting Clawscar with their paws, trying to prevent him from getting to the kits; the massive tom pounced on top of Hawkblaze. Darkpaw heard a crack, as Hawkblaze lay limp. At that moment, Darkpaw felt a surge of energy like he had never felt before. He rut his front paws on either side of Clawscar's head. Darkpaw dragged the deputy out of the hollow and started attacking him with powerful strikes. Darkpaw had never felt so powerful before.

Clawscar broke out of the apprentice's grasp, and ran out of camp. Darkpaw collapsed. That rush of energy had felt amazing. He couldn't describe the feeling of power he had felt. He could barley move but felt in control. _What is this feeling? _He thought.


	9. Chapter 6

_As a battle went on around_ him, Darkpaw lay motionless. The power he had felt only moments ago had vanished into nothing. Barkstar and Shadestar were still fighting. _The pride of being a leader _Darkpaw thought to himself, breathing slowly. The Thunderclan cats were growing tired, this was obvious. _This battle is coming to an end_ Darkpaw though, as he felt his energy returning. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. It was as if part of him was gone. Suddenly, the patrol with Stonecloud entered camp. _They must have gotten rid of the backups _Darkpaw thought. With this, Thunderclan has gained control. They had fresh warriors and Shadowclan and Riverclan had to backup.  
"Retreat! Shadowclan retreat!" Cinderstar yowled. Now victory was definite. Riverclan was the only clan left. And many of their cats, including their best warrior, Clawscar, had already fled.

Barkstar had no choice but to admit defeat. "Retreat!" he growled. The Riverclan warriors flew out of camp, leaving only the battered cats of Thunderclan. Darkpaw managed to stand up as Shadestar leaped on to the high rock to call a clan meeting.

"Valiant effort." The leader began. "Who isn't injured?" the leader asked. Darkpaw was so focused on the battle that he hadn't realized he was virtually unharmed. Mudpelt came into the clearing dragging the battered body of Hawkblaze. There was a gasp from the clan. "What happened?" Shadestar asked, looking stunned.

"Clawscar was trying to get to the kits." Mudpelt began, "Hawkblaze stopped tried to stop him, but this happened." Then, he added in, "Darkpaw came along just in time. He scarred off Clawscar." The eyes of the clan turned to Darkpaw, who stood a little taller.

"Shadestar!" A sudden shriek from across the camp had startled Darkpaw. He turned around to see Patchpaw standing next to a limp black body. Then a chill ran down Darkpaw's spine as he realized who it was.

"Blackthroat!" Shadestar mewed in disbelief. Darkpaw padded over to the deputy. He noticed there was a rose next to him. _That's odd,_ Darkpaw thought. "All those who are injured, please report to Whitewhisker." Darkpaw could hear Shadestar's voice shaking. Blackthroat had been her deputy since she became leader. The leader padded towards her den with her head low. Darkpaw heard the clan mumbling about the death, about who could have done it, and about the rose laying next to him. Darkpaw knew _who_ did it. The better question is why did he do it? And why _was_ there a rose there?

Many of the cats had left now. Shrewpaw nudged at Darkpaw's side. He turned around. "Stonecloud went in to talk to Shadestar." Shrewpaw hissed.

"So?" Darkpaw asked.

"He's your mentor." Shrewpaw answered, "And he saw you beat down Clawscar."

"You think I'm becoming a warriors?" Darkpaw asked.

"Yeah." Shrewpaw answered.

"We'll see." Darkpaw said. He didn't think he was going to be having his ceremony today. It was after sunhigh. He should probably find Stonecloud and go hunting or something.

Before Darkpaw could find Stonecloud, Shadestar jumped back on the high rock. "She picked a new deputy that fast?" Sageleaf mewed. "I bet you a month's worth of mice that it's Stonecloud. He was just in there talking to Shadestar."

"I have something very important to do." Shadestar announced. "Darkpaw and Shrewpaw, step forward. Darkpaw was stunned. He slowly walked towards the high rock, and looked up and Shadestar, and then to Shrewpaw. Shrewpaw hadn't even mentioned his name to Darkpaw. "I Shadestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn the ways of your code, and I now commend them to you as warriors." Shadestar turned to Shrewpaw and Darkpaw. "Do you promise, to uphold and defend the warrior code and your clan, even at the cost of you life?"

Shrewpaw was the first to answer. "I do." He mewed proudly.

Shadestar and the rest of the clan looked at Darkpaw. "I do." He mewed.

"Then by the power of Starclan," Shadestar mewed, "I give you your warrior names. Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkheart. Shrewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shrewpaw. We welcome you as full warriors of Starclan!"

The clan chanted their names as if they were a single cat: "Darkheart! Shrewfur! Darkheart! Shrewfur!" Darkheart felt a surge of pride run through him.

**$^*^$**

As the sun began to set, Darkheart prepared for his vigil, the final step in becoming a warrior. All afternoon he had been congratulated. He liked his name. He couldn't think of a better choice. The better question is who would replace Blackthroat. Rockfall, Icefur and Stonecloud were all possibilities. Shadestar had only a little time left to decide. Also, when Shadestar did announce the new deputy, Darkheart knew he could not join the clan in chanting their name, it would break is vigil.

The Thunderclan cats were all heading to their dens, but Whitewhisker was still healing. The elders had gone to bury Blackthroat and Hawkblaze. Shadestar had put her face into Blackthroat's pelt one last time and then padded into her den. And with that, the sun was gone, and the vigil truly began.


	10. Chapter 7

_The moon was high in the_ sky as Darkheart stood silently in camp. _Shadestar should be announcing a new deputy any minute_ Darkheart thought. He and Shrewfur were the only cats in the camp; all the others were in their dens, probably waiting on Shadestar's choice as well. Darkheart stared at the Leader's den, waiting for her to emerge. He was padding back and forth impatiently.

Within moments, moments that seemed like an eternity, Shadestar came out from her den and yowled to gather the clan. Darkheart and Shrewfur stayed in the back near the entrance of the camp, while the warriors left their den and gathered around.

"As is tradition," Shadestar began, "a new deputy must be named before moonhigh. My decision was not an easy one, as there is more than one cat in this clan worthy of being deputy. But, there is only one deputy spot to give. I say these words to all of Starclan, especially Blackthroat, so they may hear and approve my choice. Icefur shall be Thunderclan's new deputy."

Darkheart was stunned. He was almost certain that Stonecloud would be named deputy. The clan chanted Icefur's name. Darkheart padded up to Icefur and dipped his head in respect. Icefur nodded back. The clan broke apart until only Darkheart and Shrewfur were left in the clearing, waiting for the sunlight.

**$^*^$**

It was almost dawn. Darkheart and Shrewfur had survived the vigil and were now warriors of Thunderclan. Stonecloud was the first cat up; He padded up to Darkheart and Shrewfur, "Excellent work. You can go get some rest now." Darkheart dipped his head, as did Shrewfur. They padded over to the warriors den and looked around. Icefur slept in the middle, with Rockfall and Fernheart near her. There was an empty spot near the middle, but Darkheart could scent Stonecloud. There was some open moss in the back of the den, near Leafears and Bluetail. Darkheart sat down, and Shrewfur took the one next to him. Darkheart curled up and went to sleep.

**$^*^$**

Around sunhigh, Darkheart woke up. He looked over to see Shrewfur sound asleep. _Let him sleep_ Darkheart thought. He padded into the camp. Icefur was talking to Stonecloud, Whitewhisker and Silverkit were walking to the hollow where Brighteyes was staying, and a hunting patrol was just getting back. Darkheart padded up to Icefur and mewed, "Are there any hunting patrols leaving?"

"No," Icefur began, "But you Thistlefern has a giant gash on his side from the battle. Tinyberry is in the nursery. Goldenpaw's training has been put on hold because her face is so clawed up."

Darkheart was surprised. "How bad is Goldenpaw?" he asked.

"Only Whitewhisker knows." Icefur answered.

Then, Darkheart realized what else Icefur had said. "Wait- _Tinyberry_ is in the _nursery_?"

"Yes," Icefur answered, "She's having kits."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know." Icefur answered, and then added more sternly, "I don't have all day to gossip. Are you getting that patrol together or not?"

"Of coarse." Darkheart answered. He padded back into the warrior's den and nudged Shrewfur awake.

Shrewfur jumped up. "What?" he hissed.

"It's past sunhigh. I'm leading a hunting patrol. Come on." Darkheart walked out of the den. He saw Sageleaf on the other end of camp, so he walked over to him.

"Darkpaw- I mean Darkheart. What's up?" Sageleaf asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you and your new apprentice would like to come on a hunting patrol with me and Shrewfur."

"I'll go get Longpaw." Sageleaf answered. After Blackthroat died, so his apprentice, Longpaw was given to Sageleaf by Shadestar. Longpaw was Shrewfur and Goldenpaw's sister, so maybe she knew how she was doing.

"Where do you want to hunt?" Sageleaf asked.

"Let's just go into the woods." Darkheart answered. He led them into the woods and opened his mouth to scent prey.

"What did Blackthroat teach you?" Sageleaf asked.

"The hunter's crouch, more to hunt rabbits as opposed to mice." Longpaw answered.

"Demonstrate it." Sageleaf mewed.


	11. Chapter 8

_Longpaw opened her mouth to scent_ for prey. She then got into the hunters crouch. Darkheart could scent some mice, so he figured she was going after one of them. But then he noticed the apprentice was moving towards a thrush. _Let's see if she can catch that bird_ Darkpaw thought. Longpaw charged at the bird and leaped up at it as it began flying away. "Great catch!" Sageleaf praised.

"That bird died loud." Darkheart mewed, "We've got to continue out hunting elsewhere, all the prey in this are got scared away."

**$^*^$**

It was well past sunhigh when Darkheart and the rest of the hunting patrol decided they had hunted enough that day. They had 5 mice, a rabbit and 2 birds. They were on their way back to camp.  
Darkheart froze. He felt a chill run down his spine, but he didn't know why. Sageleaf padded up to him, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know why, but this place seem eerily familiar." Darkheart answered.

"This is where we found you and Nightkit." Sageleaf answered.

Darkheart's eyes opened wide. He remembered now! "What happened that night?" Darkheart asked.

"Me, Stonecloud and Shadestar were hunting, and we found you and Nightkit, along with your dead mother and sister. There was a pile of badger dung lying there, and then Blackthroat led a patrol and we searched all night for that badger. We never did find it."

"Was there anything else here?" Darkheart asked. _I know there was no badger!_ He thought.

"Oh yeah! There was a rose here, next to your mom." Sageleaf added.

Darkheart felt another chill run down his spine. "Thanks for telling me." Darkheart managed to mew. Sageleaf padded off. Darkheart whispered, "Starclan, I vow to find out the truth behind my mother's death."

**$^*^$**

Back in Thunderclan, Darkheart saw a crowd of cats around Whitewhisker's den. He dropped his prey in the pile and walked up to Rosepetal, "What's going on?" he mewed.

"Goldenpaw's on her way out." The she-cat answered, "Shadestar is performing an emergency warrior ceremony.

Darkheart heard the distant mew of Shadestar from inside the den, "Goldenpaw, as you move on to Starclan, I give you the name of Goldenwing, in honor of your pelt."

"Goldenwing?" Darkheart heard some of his clanmates mumble. Shadestar walked out of the medicine cat's den and the clan broke apart. It was almost sunset now, so Darkheart decided to visit Nightkit. He walked into Whitewhisker's den.

"Is Nightkit here?" Darkheart asked.

"No, he's back in the nursery." Whitewhisker answered.

"How's Brighteyes?" Darkheart asked.

"She's getting better." The medicine cat answered.

Darkheart turned to Patchclaw. "How bad is she?" he asked.

"Bad," the medicine cat answered, "I don't know how much longer she's got. There is always hope though." Whitewhisker sighed.

Darkheart walked out. He took a mouse from the fresh kill pile and looked around for Shrewfur, but he couldn't find him. So, he sat down and started eating the mouse. Rosepetal came up to him with a mouse and sat down. "So," she began, "I don't really know you. You were born after I left."

"Why did you leave?" Darkheart asked, and added, "I'm not from the clan. My mother was killed by badgers when I was a kit."

Rosepetal nodded, "I see," she mewed, "during Greenleaf, I was hunting alone, and I broke my leg. There was a kittypet in the area, and he brought me to his Twolegs, who healed my leg. They let me free once it was completely healed, and now it's fine. I'm glad they didn't try and keep me."

"Did you eat that disgusting pellet food?" Darkheart asked.

"I had no choice!" Rosepetal growled. "I couldn't move because of my leg. I couldn't wait to get back into the forest and eat a mouse. Those pellets were disgusting." Rosepetal's whiskers twitched. Darkheart finished eating his mouse and looked around. He finally saw Shrewfur; he was sharing tongues with Bluetail.

"Well, at least your back now," Darkheart mewed. He stood up and padded over to Shrewfur and Bluetail. They were sharing a rabbit.

"Hi Darkheart." Shrewfur mewed.

"Hey Shrewfur and Bluetail." Darkheart mewed, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Bluetail mewed


	12. Chapter 9

_It had been more than half _a moon since the battle. Thunderclan had become used to Icefur being deputy, and Thistlefern had recovered from the battle. And, despite what Whitewhisker had expected, Patchclaw was still alive. Life in Thunderclan was back to normal.

"May all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Shadestar yowled. The clan gathered around, and Darkheart knew why. It was time for Nightkit and his adopted littermates to become apprentices.

"Thunderclan," Shadestar began, "kits keep this clan strong. They become apprentices and then warriors. Some of those warriors become deputies and even leaders. That is why naming new apprentices is my favorite and most important ceremony in the clan. Silverkit has chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat." This did not surprise Darkheart; she had been hanging around Whitewhisker's den for a while. "Lionkit," Shadestar mewed, and the kit stepped forward, "you are now known as Lionpaw. Bluetail shall be your mentor."

"Owlkit," Shadestar mewed, and Owlkit jumped excitedly forward, "until you are given a warrior name, you shall be known as Owlpaw. Darkheart, Stonecloud mentored you well, I want you to mentor Owlpaw." Darkheart was surprised. He hadn't even had his warrior name a moon, and now he had an apprentice. Darkheart dipped his head to Shadestar, and then the leader continued the ceremony, "Nightkit," Nightkit ran up to the high rock, and stared up with anticipation, "You are now known as Nightpaw. I shall mentor you." Darkheart was even more surprised by that. Shadestar, the longtime leader of Thunderclan, had taken a rogue kit as her apprentice.

It was still early in the day, so Darkheart decided he could begin training Owlpaw today. He padded up to her and mewed, "Ready to star training?"

"Yes!" the apprentice squeaked.

"Hold on." Darkheart heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Shadestar. "My apprentice and I would like to join you today."

"Alright." Darkheart answered.

**$^*^$**

Darkheart was giving Owlpaw a tour of the territory, and Shadestar was adding in points on occasions, but was mostly listening to Darkheart. "Over there is the training hollow," he mewed, "where you will soon learn how to fight like a warrior."

They were reaching the cliffs now, and Darkheart remembered what happened last time. "We are coming up to the cliffs, where the forest ends and the beach begins." Darkheart turned to Owlpaw, "Watch out for swans." Shadestar's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"In order to get down to the beach," Darkheart mewed, "you must scale down the cliff. To do this," he began, climbing down the cliff, "you must keep your claws in the moss that is on the rock. Nightpaw, you try."

Nightpaw began climbing down the cliff, as Darkheart had showed him, and then got to the bottom. "Excellent!" Darkheart praised. "Owlpaw, you try." Owlpaw climbed down with as much skill as Nightpaw had. "Impressive. Have you two been practicing?"

Shadestar then scaled down the cliff and shook herself off. Darkheart then continued his teaching, "This is the beach. There are very rarely Twolegs on our side, especially during leaf bare, but they come around on the Riverclan side of the beach a lot in green leaf." Darkheart was leading them towards the border. "This is the border between us and Riverclan. It could use a refresher." Darkheart scented the border.

"Down here is the great river." Darkheart mewed.

"Mudpelt told me that no cat has crossed it and lived." Nightpaw mewed.

"Mudpelt." Darkheart hissed.

"That is not true." Shadestar mewed.

Darkheart looked up. The sun was almost gone. "We should be getting back to camp." He mewed.

As they began walking towards the cliff, Darkheart felt a sense of pride for himself and for Nightpaw.


	13. Chapter 10

Darkheart had been training with Owlpaw for a quarter of a moon, and more times than not, Shadestar was with them. _Why does the Clan Leader want to watch me train my apprentice?_ Darkheart thought. Shadestar was with them today, as Darkheart was teaching Owlpaw how to hunt rabbits. "Remember," he mewed, "Rabbits can _hear_ you, and mice can _feel_ you." He opened his mouth for scents. "I don't scent any rabbits in the area-" Darkheart was cut off mid sentence when Nightpaw ran in front of him and ran away. Within moments, he came back with a rabbit.

"Great catch." Shadestar mewed, "We should all get back to camp."

"So soon?" Darkheart asked, "We could get in some more practice."

"Not today," Shadestar began, "You're all going to the gathering."

"Very well," Darkheart mewed, "bring your prey to the elders."

Nightpaw and Owlpaw headed back to camp, and so did Darkheart and Shadestar. The two apprentices went straight to the elder's den, and Darkheart went over to Shrewfur and Bluetail, who were sharing a shrew. "Are you going to the gathering?" he asked.

"Yes," Shrewfur answered, "and so is Bluetail."

"See you then." Darkheart replied, as he padded over to the fresh kill pile. Darkheart took a mouse and sat down.

Then, Shadestar yowled, "All those old enough to catch their own prey gather bellow the High Rock for a clan meeting!" The clan began to gather around the High Rock. _Is this about the gathering?_ Darkheart wondered.

"Longpaw and Patchpaw, you have both trained long and hard for this. I Shadestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the ways of your code, and I now commend her to you as a warrior. Longpaw and Patchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of you life?"

"I do." Longpaw mewed firmly.

"I do." Patchclaw mewed.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Shadestar mewed. "Longpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Longfur. Patchpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Patchclaw."

"Longfur! Patchclaw!" Thunderclan shouted. Shadestar jumped down from the High Rock and the clan broke apart.  
Darkheart padded up to Longfur to congratulate her. Then, he noticed Goldenwing was walking up to her sister. Darkheart looked around for Whitewhisker, She was only a few tail lengths away, so Darkheart padded up to her and mewed, "Is Goldenwing recovering?"

"Yes," the medicine cat mewed, "against all odds."

"That's good." Darkheart mewed.

"It's almost time to go." Whitewhisker mewed.

**A/N: Sorry about a few short chapters. I will make sure the next one is more than 800 words.**


	14. Chapter 11

_Thunderclan was ready for the gathering. _Shadestar, Icefur, Stonecloud, Whitewhisker, Silverpaw, Nightpaw, Owlpaw, Sageleaf, Rockfall, Tinyberry, Mudpelt, Darkheart, Bluetail and Shrewfur were moving towards the place of the gathering, the Tall Trees. "Shadestar," Stonecloud mewed, "should we act as if the battle never happened?"

"You let me deal with that." The leader mewed. She stopped and turned to her clan, "If any cat mentions the battle to you, change the subject. I will be the only one to speak about the gathering." She turned back around and continued walking. They were the first clan there, probably part of Shadestar's plan. Darkheart sat down near Shrewfur and Bluetail, who were talking again.

Sageleaf padded up to Darkheart and mewed, "What do you think Shadestar is going to say?"

Darkheart mewed, "I have no idea. But she's probably been planning it, the battle did happen almost a moon ago."

Within moments, Shadowclan cats entered the clearing. Darkheart was hoping Treepaw would be here, he wanted to tell him he got a warrior name. Darkheart saw Treepaw, and Treepaw saw Darkheart and came over. "Guess what?" Darkheart mewed, "I have a warrior name now!"

"So do I!" Treepaw mewed.

"Mine is Darkheart."

"Mine is Treeclaw!"

Shrewfur turned around to look at Treeclaw. He mewed, "Nice name. I'm Shrewfur. We got our names right after-"

Darkheart shoved his tail in Shrewfur's mouth, remembering Shadestar said not to bring up the battle.

"I got mine after the battles too." Treeclaw mewed. "So did Poppyfeather."

Riverclan and Windclan soon entered the clearing. Barkstar yowled to begin the gathering.

"I will go first tonight." Shadestar mewed. "We have some new warriors. Darkheart, Shrewfur, Patchclaw, Goldenwing and Longfur."

The group of cats chanted Darkheart's name along with the other new warriors.

"We also have new apprentices." Shadestar mewed. "Silverpaw, who had chosen to be a medicine cat, Owlpaw, Darkheart's apprentice, Lionpaw, Who Bluetail shall mentor, and my apprentice, Nightpaw."

The gathering of cats again chanted, "Lionpaw! Owlpaw! Silverpaw! Nightpaw!"

Shadestar then continued, "We also lost some cats during a battle." She stopped for a moment to let the cats mumble about this. She the went on, "We lost one of our elders, Hawkblaze, as well as our longtime deputy Blackthroat." This surprised the cats in the other clans.

"Blackthroat died?" Treepaw mewed to Darkheart.

"No," Sageleaf mewed back, "He was killed."

"Our new deputy," Shadestar cut in to the chatting of the cats, "Is Icefur."

"Is that all?" Barkstar asked.

"Yes, that is all." Shadestar mewed.

"Cats of all clans," Barkstar mewed, "We may have failed in our attack, but we must no give up hope!"

The clearing was silent. The cats were just staring at Barkstar like he was an idiot.

"Shadowclan has had some changes in the past moon." Cinderstar mewed, breaking the eerie silence, "We have two new warriors, Treeclaw and Poppyfeather."

The cats chanted, "Treeclaw! Poppyfeather!"

"We also have three new apprentices." The leader mewed. "Applepaw, Flowerpaw and Summerpaw. Their mentors are Icefrost, Whitestripe and Treeclaw."

Darkheart turned to Treeclaw. He mewed, "You're a mentor too?"

"I know!" the warriors just mewed back. "This warrior shortage is helping us out."

"Also," Cinderstar mewed, "We have two new kits. Lightkit and Hollykit. Yellowflower is their mother."

"That's right!" Shadestar mewed. The cats turned to look at her. "I forgot to mention, Tinyberry had two kits: Barkkit and Spottedkit."

"When did Tinyberry have her kits?" Darkheart mewed.

"Just yesterday." Whitewhisker mewed. "I didn't know if I was going to be here tonight."

"I hope they turn out better than Tinyberry." Shrewfur hissed in Darkheart's ear.

"I guess it is my turn." Rainstar mewed. "Our last elder, Oaktail died of Greencough. She will be missed."

_That was a short gathering_, Darkheart thought.

"We still have much moonlight left." Cinderstar mewed.

"We might as well use a little more of it." Shadestar mewed.

The cats in the clearing started talking. "Come, Silverpaw," Whitewhisker mewed, "you need to meet the other medicine cats."

"Hey," Treeclaw mewed, "Get your apprentice. I'll get mine."

"Okay." Darkheart mewed. He padded up to Nightpaw and Owlpaw, who were only a few tail lengths away. "Come with me." He mewed.

Treeclaw was coming towards them with Summerpaw. She was a long furred ginger she-cat. Darkheart looked at Nightpaw. He was starring at her. "Hi," he mewed, "I'm Nightpaw. Darkheart is my sister's brother."

Summerpaw smiled. "I'm Summerpaw." She turned to Owlpaw, "What's your name?"

"I'm Owlpaw." The apprentice mewed.

"Nice to meet you two." Summerpaw mewed.

"We'll let you guys get to know each other." Treeclaw mewed. "Us warriors will talk a little ourselves."

"I think they will get along." Treeclaw mewed.

"Yeah," Darkheart replied, "Maybe not with Owlpaw, but with Nightpaw."

Up in the tall trees, three leaders sat with Clawscar. Shadestar was on the ground talking to the medicine cats.

_Does she despise the other leaders that much?_ Darkheart thought.


	15. Chapter 12

_As the moon began to fall, _Shadestar yowled for her clan to leave. Rainstar and Cinderstar followed moments later. The Thunderclan cats gathered together, and Darkheart turned to Nightpaw, who was talking with Owlpaw.

"How was your first gathering?" he mewed.

"It was great!" Nightpaw mewed. Owlpaw nodded.

"The best part was Barkstar got humiliated." Darkheart turned around to see Sageleaf behind him.

"How sweet it was." Rockfall, who was behind them mewed.

"Just remember," Darkheart mewed to Nightpaw, "don't expect every gathering to be like that. At the gathering before this one, blood was shed."

The warriors around them nodded. The cats were about halfway back to camp when Shadestar stopped short. She raised her tail. Darkheart heard her hiss a single word, "_Fox_."

Darkheart looked around, but he didn't see a fox anywhere. "There's a burrow over there!" Owlpaw mewed from behind. The clan turned to where she was looking. There was a hole there.

Stonecloud and Rockfall walked over to the hole in the ground to see if there was a fox inside. Rockfall looked in then turned around and nodded. Shadestar then mewed, "This is the ideal time to drive it out of our territory. Rockfall, lure it out, then, we will chase it out of our territory."

Rockfall went inside, and emerged moments later. The fox followed him out. Shadestar yowled, and the group of cats ran after the fox, all the way to the Riverclan border.

"Darkheart and Sageleaf, go destroy the den." Shadestar mewed.

Darkheart turned back to the den, and Sageleaf followed him. "Let's jump on it until it collapses." Sageleaf mewed.

Darkheart looked at him like he was crazy, but went along with it. The den fell in after a few jumps. They then caught up with the patrol.

"That was fast." Shrewfur mewed.

"It was a weak den." Sageleaf answered.

Upon returning to camp, Darkheart saw Longfur stood guard. The group of cats walked past her into their dens.

**$^*^$**

It was almost past sunrise when Darkheart awoke. Longfur has entered the den and had found a spot in between him and Shrewfur, who was curled up with Bluetail.

Shadestar then gave her call, "Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"

The warrior's den stirred, as the cats got up and padded out into camp, to see Shadestar was standing on top of the high rock. As soon as the cats had gathered, she began, "Last nights gathering had little of interest. Oaktail of Windclan died of Greencough, and Shadowclan has some new warriors and apprentices. Aside from that, the only thing that happened was Barkstar trying to get the other clans to attack us again, but his plan didn't work." The leader paused, and then mewed, "Tinyberry has had her kits. Their names are Spottedkit and Barkkit."

The clan chanted, "Spottedkit! Barkkit! Spottedkit! Barkkit!"

"That is all." The leader mewed, jumping down from the high rock.

Darkheart looked around for Owlpaw. He saw her going towards the elder's den. "Not today." He mewed.

The apprentice turned around. "What?" she looked confused.

"Have Lionpaw or Nightpaw do that. Today we start battle practice."

The apprentice suddenly looked excited. "Really?" she mewed.

Darkheart nodded. "Follow me to the training hollow." He mewed.


	16. Chapter 13

_The training hollow was filled with_ sand, making it ideal to practice for battle. It was soft, so a hard fall wouldn't hurt as much. This would be Owlpaw's first time training for battle. "I will teach you some basic moves," Darkheart mewed, "And some basic counter attacks."

"The first," Darkheart began, "is a basic attack. It's called a blow. During this attack, you smash your paw onto your opponents head."

"Claws sheathed or unsheathed?" Owlpaw asked.

"When battle training, we always used sheathed claws. During real battles, we have our claws unsheathed." Darkheart answered. "A counter to this is to avoid getting hit by the paw. Try to strike me."

The apprentice picked up her paw, and tried to hit Darkheart from the side. Darkheart ducked. "You need to do better than that." He mewed. This time, Owlpaw tried to strike from the top, but Darkheart moved his head to the left.

"Now," he mewed, "you try and counter my blows." Darkheart decided to give her and easy one first, a simple side blow. The apprentice dropped her head to avoid the attack. This time, Darkheart came in from an angle, part side blow, and part blow from above. Owlpaw was taken off guard and got hit in the head by Darkheart's paw.

"How do I avoid _that_?" Owlpaw asked.

"I'll show you." Darkheart answered. "Try to attack me that way." Owlpaw lifted her paw, and tried to blow Darkheart the way he had. But, Darkheart dropped down, and put his back legs into Owlpaw's stomach. "If I was fighting you," he began, "I would be raking your belly right now."

"How do I counter that?" Owlpaw asked.

"You don't," Darkheart answered, "you _prevent_ it."

Owlpaw looked confused. "You must never leave your belly open to attack."

Owlpaw nodded. "I get it." She mewed.

"Let's see how well you get it." Darkheart mewed.

Owlpaw nodded, and Darkheart tried the blow attack on Owlpaw. The apprentice dropped to the ground, rolled onto her back, and stuck her back legs into Darkheart's belly. She then began scrapping them. Darkheart nodded in approval. "Excellent!" he mewed, "You are a fast learner. Let's try that again though. This time I'm not going easy on you, and remember keep your claws sheathed in here."

Darkheart tried t he blow attack again, but Owlpaw ducked, and rolled over. She picked up her back legs to kick into Darkheart, but he jumped over the apprentice. Owlpaw turned around to face him, and tried to strike him with the blow attack. But Darkheart ducked down, rolled over and kicked out Owlpaw's back legs. The apprentice lay on the ground defeated. She stood up and started breathing deeply.

"Can you teach me that?" Owlpaw mewed.

"I can and I will." Darkheart replied. "The jump move is easy. Just jump over or onto your opponent. The leg kick move is more complex. Let's work on it."

Darkheart got down again, roller over, and kicked out Owlpaw's back legs while rolling. "What you have to do," he mewed, "is kick out their legs quickly and powerfully. Try it on me."

Owlpaw stood up, and Darkheart tried to attack her with the blow move, but she ducked, dropped to the ground, rolled over, but rolled away from Darkheart, so when she tried to kick, she missed.

"You have a lot to learn." Darkheart mewed, his whiskers twitching from amusement.


	17. Chapter 14

_It was well past sunhigh when_ Darkheart finished battle training with Owlpaw. His apprentice had learned some basic but important moves that day and her training was going well. They were both tired from the hard training, and were on their way back to camp. Shrewfur was there when they returned. "Get something to eat." Darkheart mewed to his apprentice.

"Want to go see Tinyberry's kit with me?" Shrewfur mumbled.

Darkheart looked at him. "I couldn't hear you." He mewed.

"Do you want to go see Tinyberry's kits with me?" Shrewfur mewed more clearly.

"Sure!" Darkheart mewed. He could tell Shrewfur didn't want to go see the kits because of the bad experiences he had with Tinyberry while she was his mentor. Darkheart didn't see what she did that was so horrible. The two padded over to the nursery. Darkheart stuck his head in. Tinyberry was lying down on moss and two tiny kits were sleeping next to her.

"What do you want?" Tinyberry asked.

"We wanted to see the kits." Darkheart answered. Shrewfur was making a face behind him.

"Come in." Tinyberry mewed. Darkheart and Shrewfur walked in. There were two kits, a white one with black patches, and a white one with brown on his nose, back and tail.

"What are their names?" Darkheart asked.

"The tom is the brown one, his name is Barkkit. The she-kit is the black one, and her name is Spottedkit." Tinyberry answered.

The kits eyes were not open yet. Darkheart looked at the tom. He looked so familiar. Darkheart wondered who their father was. _Should I ask? _Darkheart thought.

"Who's the father?" Shrewfur cut into Darkheart's thoughts.

"None of your business!" Tinyberry jumped up and hissed at Shrewfur. The kits started mewing from all the noise. "Get out." Tinyberry growled. Shrewfur ran out. Darkheart followed him out.

As Darkheart left the nursery, he saw that Bluetail and Thistlefern were nearby talking to "What happened?" Darkheart heard Bluetail mew.

"I asked Tinyberry who the kit's father was, and she went crazy on me." Shrewfur answered. Darkheart had reached the conversing cats by now.

"She hasn't told anyone, not even me." Thistlefern added. Thistlefern was Tinyberry's littermate.

"I haven't heard or seen any toms around her lately." Darkheart mewed.

"Who knows what's going on there." Shrewfur mewed.

**$^*^$**

Later that day, Darkheart noticed there was a crowd near Whitewhisker's den. _Had something happened?_ Darkheart thought. He then saw Goldenwing emerge from the den. There were some scars on her face, but she looked better than she had before.

The clan was starting to pull back together.

**A/N: Stick around, things are going to get interesting.**


	18. Chapter 15

_Darkheart, Shadestar, Owlpaw, and Nightpaw were_ on a hunting patrol. It had been almost half a moon since the uneventful gathering. Owlpaw's battle moves were coming along nicely. Today was just hunting though.

Darkheart saw a rabbit eating peaceful a few tail lengths away. He got ready to jump, but Owlpaw was one step ahead of her. She ran past him, but the rabbit looked up. _The young apprentice may not have the speed to catch the rabbit_, Darkheart thought. They were out of sight. Darkheart turned to look at Shadestar, who just started walking in Owlpaw's direction. They were in a lightly wooded area of the forest, and there were no leave on the trees, because it was leafbare, they did not need to run after her. They followed her for what seemed like a long time, and then Darkheart realized they were getting close to the Riverclan border.

"Shadestar," Darkheart hissed, "We're getting close to the border with Riverclan."

Shadestar simply nodded back. Darkheart looked at her confused. He just shrugged and kept walking. They were getting extremely close to the border now. Then, Owlpaw made one final jump, landing square on the rabbit just tail lengths away from the Riverclan border. Darkheart ran up to his apprentice. "Impressive catch." He mewed.

Darkheart could hear Owlpaw huffing as she lay on top of the dead rabbit. Shadestar and Nightpaw were walking up to them. "Let's get back to camp." The leader mewed.

"Be sure to give your catches to the elders." Darkheart mewed.

Owlpaw stood up, grabbed her rabbit in her teeth and began to walk towards Thunderclan camp.

Darkheart suddenly felt yet another chill run down his spine. But then, something else happened. Darkheart scented another cat. The scent was familiar, but Darkheart could not pick it up. He stopped dead in his tracks. Then, he realized he was at the same place again. The place where he had become a member of Thunderclan. The place where his mother and sister were brutally murdered. _Blackthroat?_, Darkheart thought.

Shadestar broke into his thoughts, "Owlpaw, Nightpaw, go back to camp. We'll be there in a bit." She mewed, "Do you know what happened here?"

"I was found here. My mother was killed here." Darkheart answered.

"Is that why you stopped?" Shadestar mewed.

"No." Darkheart mewed.

Shadestar looked confused.

"Every time I pass this spot, a chill runs through me. And this time, I scented Blackthroat."

"Come back to my den." Shadestar mewed, "There's something we need to talk about."


	19. Chapter 16

_Darkheart had entered Shadestar's den along_ with the leader, and he sat down. "Do you know," the leader began, "why no cat crosses the Great River?"

Darkheart answered, "Because it is dangerous."

Shadestar nodded, "That is true, but there is another reason, a reason that is hidden from all the clans."'

Darkheart looked at Shadestar confused.

"There is another group of cats on the other side of that river." Shadestar mewed.

Darkheart stared at her, and then mewed, "What?!"

Shadestar nodded, "The cats on the other side of the river are called the Tribe of Howling Wind. They are similar to a clan, but they have differences and have much more territory and many more cats than any clan. They could crush Thunderclan easily."

Darkheart didn't know what to say. "Exactly who knows about the tribe?" he mewed.

"Blackthroat knew." The leader answered, "Whitewhisker also knows. And now you know. So only three living cats know of their existence."

"How did you find out?" Darkheart mewed.

"That's why you should know." Shadestar mewed.  
The leader wasn't making any sense right now. "What's why I should know?" Darkheart asked.

Shadestar answered, "It was many moons ago I found out. I had been suspicious when I noticed Blackthroat slipping out of camp late at night. One day, I followed him, and I saw him talking to a black cat near the river." The leader took a pause, and then continued, "That black cat was your mother."

Darkheart couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't exactly sure what the leader meant by this, so he decided to ask, "Are you saying Blackthroat is my father?" Darkheart voice was trembling.

Shadestar nodded, "Yes." She mewed.

"So Blackthroat, my father, was sneaking out of camp to meet with a rogue who is my mother?" Darkheart tried to make sure he got the story straight.

Shadestar shook her head. "She wasn't a rogue."

Darkheart just stared at Shadestar. No words could describe how he felt.

"She was in the Tribe of Howling Wind." Shadestar mewed.

Darkheart's pelt was standing on end. He wanted to get up and walk out but he couldn't. He was so shocked at what he had just heard his muscles couldn't move.

"I guess you want to know what else happened." Shadestar mewed.

Darkheart managed to move his head slightly to nod.

"It all started before I was leader," Shadestar began, "Blackthroat and I were going to be mates, until I became deputy. Then, I didn't have time for my clan and Blackthroat. So I had to choose. I chose the clan. Many moons later, I became leader. I chose Blackthroat to be my deputy. Within a few seasons I noticed he was leaving camp after dark. So, one night, I followed him, and I caught him with you mother, from the tribe. I would soon learn they had a kit together. That kit was your sister." Shadestar paused for a moment. Darkheart had managed to calm himself somewhat. He was starting to breath normally again. Then Shadestar continued, "Your mother's tribe name was Bird that Flies at Night. You knew her as Night."

Darkheart nodded, remembering what his mother had been called by his sister.

"Your sister's name was Star that Shines at Night. You knew her as Star." Shadestar continued.

"If they were in the Tribe," Darkheart mewed, "Why did they leave?"

"It wasn't there choice." Shadestar began, "That was only a few moons ago. After your sister was born, the tribe was thriving, with plenty of prey and water. But you were born right before," Shadestar paused, "before the forest went amidst the harshest leafbare in memory. There was little prey; the river was completely frozen, so there was little water. Greencough was spreading extremely fast, and there wasn't enough catmint to cure it all. There had never been such a horrible leafbare. By the time it had gotten it's worst, your sister was expecting kits too. And then the healer, the leader of the Tribe, discovered that your father was from the clans. So, he exiled all three of you. Star then had Nightpaw in the snow. Blackthroat wanted me to take them in, but the entire clan had Greencough. If you and Nightpaw had entered our camp, you would have died from Greencough, just like all the other kits did. I told Blackthroat he could make them a den and feed you all, which he did. By the time the snow had melted and the clan was recovered, I had forgotten all about you. And then, the badger attack happened, and it was too late for Star and Night. That's all I have to say." Shadestar looked sorry, as if she regretted not taking in his family in time.

"It wasn't badgers." Darkheart mewed.

Shadestar looked back up at him. "What?" She mewed.

"It was cats. I don't know who, but they are in a clan." Darkheart answered.

"How do you know this?" Shadestar asked.

"Well, I remember cats being there, and Sageleaf told me that there was a rose laying next to them." Darkheart mewed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shadestar asked.

"There was also a rose laying next to Blackthroat." Darkheart answered.

Shadestar looked somewhat suspicious, but she shook it off. "Let's go get some fresh kill." She mewed.

The two exited her den, and headed toward the fresh kill pile. Darkheart started eating his prey, and Icefur came up to talk to Shadestar, so Darkheart walked over to Shrewfur and Bluetail. He sat down and started eating his mouse. Suddenly, Longfur rushed into camp shouting, "Shadestar! Shadestar! Whitewhisker! Silverpaw!"


	20. Chapter 17

_Shadestar walked over to Longfur. "What's_ going on?" she mewed. Whitewhisker and Silverpaw were on the other side of camp, waiting to see if they were needed.

"There is a Windclan cat dying near the edge of our territory." Longfur mewed.

The Thunderclan cats in the clearing gasped. Whitewhisker went into her den to get herbs and cobwebs.

"Take us there." Shadestar mewed. "How does it look like she died?" the leader asked.

"It looks like she was attacked by a cat." Longfur mewed. "And there is a rose laying next to her."

Darkheart felt a chill run down his spine. _I wonder if Shadestar believes me now_ Darkheart thought.

"Could you detect a scent?" Shadestar mewed.

"No." Longfur mewed. "It's been raining for a while. But it was on the Riverclan border, pretty close to Tall Trees."

"Ok." Shadestar mewed, "We don't know who's out there, so Darkheart and Longfur, come with Whitewhisker, Silverpaw and I."

Darkheart jumped up and ran over to the Thunderclan leader. Whitewhisker and Silverpaw were there as well.

"Lead the way." Shadestar mewed. The cats left the camp and began running to the place where and Windclan cat lay dying. Longfur was leading them, with the medicine cats behind her, and Shadestar and Darkheart were in the back. As they were running, Shadestar hissed, "You were right about the roses. You are in charge of finding out what's going on. This is just between us though."

Darkheart only nodded.

**$^*^$**

The Thunderclan patrol was approaching the Riverclan border, and Darkheart could just make out the body of a cat. As they got closer, he saw the rose and then he saw the cat. It was Skysong, the young warrior from the first gathering he was at. Whitewhisker was looking down at her. "She's gone." The medicine cat mewed.

Darkheart looked at the rose. He could feel the raindrops fall against him. "What do we do now?" He mewed.

"We must return her to Windclan." Shadestar mewed.

"Silverpaw, go back to camp incase any cat needs you." Whitewhisker mewed.

Silverpaw nodded and ran back towards camp. "Longfur, grab Skysong." Shadestar mewed.

Longfur walked over and grabbed Skysong in her mouth, and they began walking towards Tall Trees. They continued walking, slowly as rain fell, towards the Windclan camp. _What will happen when we get there? _Darkheart thought. Then Darkheart remembered that Rainstar was the Windclan leader.

Darkheart went up to Shadestar and mumbled, "I need to look in between her paws, can you distract Whitewhisker and Longfur for a moment?"

"Ok." Shadestar mewed back. "Whitewhisker, can I look at her for a little bit?" Shadestar mewed.

Whitewhisker and Longfur stopped, and looked at Shadestar. "What?" Whitewhisker mewed.

"I want to see those claw marks on her, so I can tell if a cat or another animal attacked her." Shadestar replied.

"Alright," Whitewhisker mewed, "but we shouldn't stay here very long. It's getting dark."

Shadestar and Darkheart walked up to Skysong, and Shadestar looked at her claw marks, Darkheart found just what he was looking for. _Fur!_ He thought, pulling a tuft out from her front paw. It was black. He checked the other paw, and found some brown and white fur in her other paw.

"It was a cat." Shadestar mewed. "Let's keep going."

So they continued to walk, and Shadestar mewed to Darkheart, "What did you find?"

"Black fur in one paw, Brown and White fur in the other." He replied. "So either a black, brown and White cat attacked her or she was attacked by more than one cat."

Shadestar nodded. Darkheart then noticed they were about to enter Windclan's camp. _Oh dear Starclan_, Darkheart thought.


	21. Chapter 18

_The four Thunderclan cats entered Windclan_ camp and found the clan was in a meeting. Rainstar was mewing, "We will have four groups of cats. One will stay here to guard camp; a second will search near Tall Trees, a third-" she then saw the Thunderclan cats with Skysong.

The crowd of Windclan cats turned to see Darkheart, Shadestar, Whitewhisker and Longfur standing with the limp body of Skysong. Rainstar pushed her way through the crowd and walked up to Shadestar. "Hello Shadestar." She mewed.

"Hello Rainstar." Shadestar replied.

"Why are you invading of territory?" Rainstar questioned.

"We were bringing back Skysong." Shadestar mewed back.

"So you killed Skysong?" Rainstar mewed.

Shadestar was taken aback by that comment, and so were the other cats. Rainstar was never a firm leader.

"I did not kill Skysong, nor did anybody in my clan. We found her dead near the Tall Trees." Shadestar mewed.

"Of coarse you did!" Rainstar hissed.

"I do not lead a clan of murderers!" Shadestar mewed back.

"No," Rainstar answered, "you lead a clan of liars!"

Darkheart was stood, shocked by what he heard.

"I am not lying." Shadestar mewed, trying to remain calm. "Longfur came into camp and told us about a cat dying on the near Tall Trees. We went to help her but she was dead when she arrived."

"So she was found dying on your territory by her?" Rainstar mewed, pointing her tail at Longfur.

"Yes." Shadestar answered.

"So how do you know she did not kill Skysong?" Rainstar mewed.

"I am not a murderer!" Longfur hissed, infuriated. She walked up to Rainstar. "Look at me! Do you see any scratches?"

"Get out of my camp, murderers." Rainstar growled. "And if you do not admit to killing Skysong by the gathering, we will attack your clan and take one of yours, just as you took one of ours."

"I will see you at the gathering." Shadestar mewed. She turned around and walked out of camp, followed by Whitewhisker, Longfur and Darkheart.

The four walked back to Thunderclan in silence.

**$^*^$**

When Shadestar, Darkheart, Whitewhisker and Longfur returned to Thunderclan camp, it was past sunset, and much of the clan had gone to their dens. Shadestar jumped up onto the High Rock and mewed, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

The clan slowly came out of their dens. Shadestar began to speak, "We tried to save Skysong of Windclan, but she was to badly hurt. We then took her back to Windclan, where Rainstar completely out lashed at me. She called us murderers, liars, and said if we don't admit to killing Skysong at the gathering, she will attack us to avenge the death of Skysong."

The clan started murmuring, but looked shocked. Sageleaf called out, "Is this the same Rainstar I know?"

Many of the clan members started mewing in agreement. "Settle down." Shadestar mewed, "It is the same Rainstar who has not always been the best leader. Perhaps she has decided to prove herself at last."

"Should we prepare for an attack?" Stonecloud asked.

"Not yet. I'll decide if we have anything to worry about after the gathering." Shadestar answered.


	22. Chapter 19

_It was the day of the_ gathering, and Darkheart was finishing up hunting with Owlpaw. It had been more than a quarter of a moon since Skysong was killed. "Darkheart?" Owlpaw interrupted Darkheart's thoughts.

"Yes?" Darkheart answered.

"Are you thinking about Rainstar and Windclan?" the apprentice asked.

"Oh- yes." Darkheart answered. He couldn't tell his apprentice he was trying to track down a murderer. The roses and the fur was all he knew. _I have to figure this out!_ Darkheart thought frustrated. "Let's get back to camp." He mewed. _I can't let them kill any more innocent cats!_

Once they were back in camp, Darkheart sent Owlpaw to feed the elders with he catches. He then went over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse. He was on his way over to Shrewfur, who was sharing tongues with Bluetail. But he then heard a cat call his name. He turned around to see Shadestar. "Eat that mouse quickly, you're coming to the gathering." The leader mewed. She then walked away before Darkheart could reply.

Darkheart continued his walk over to Bluetail and Shrewfur. "I saw Shadestar talking to you. Are you going to the gathering?" Shrewfur mewed

Darkheart nodded, "Yes, I am." He mewed, "Are you?"

"Not this time." Shrewfur answered.

"I'm going." Bluetail answered. Darkheart nodded, and then began eating his mouse. Shortly after he was done, Shadestar mewed for the cats going to the gathering to gather. Shadestar, Icefur, Stonecloud, Rockfall, Bluetail, Sageleaf, Leafears, Darkheart, Whitewhisker, Silverpaw, Nightpaw, Lionpaw and Mudpelt gathered near Shadestar to go to the gathering. Darkheart noticed Owlpaw had not been chosen to go this time. _Oh well_, he thought.

The cats started moving towards Tall Trees. Sageleaf walked up to Darkheart and mewed, "Do you think Windclan will do anything?"

Darkheart replied, "I'm not sure. Rainstar seemed pretty determined."

"She's bluffing." Mudpelt mewed from behind them.

"You weren't there." Longfur mewed, "you'll see tonight what she was like."

_What she was like_, Darkheart though. How could this possibly be the same weak leader that was at the last gathering?

When Thunderclan got to the gathering, Shadowclan and Riverclan were already there. Treeclaw walked up to Darkheart when he saw him. "So how's Owlpaw doing?" he mewed.

"She great with her battle moves." Darkheart answered.

Treeclaw nodded, "That's good," he mewed, "Summerpaw is better at hunting."

"Well, they haven't been apprentices long, they'll get better." Darkheart mewed.

With that, Windclan entered and Barkstar yowled to begin the gathering.

"We have had no changes." Barkstar mewed, "That clan is getting back on its paws."

Cinderstar moved forward and nodded in agreement with Barkstar, "Let us rejoice that the hardships of leafbare are behind us."

The gathered cats mewed in agreement.

"I'll go next." Darkheart heard the mew of Rainstar, and he felt every fur on his pelt stand up in anger. _She better say the right things_, he though, unsheathing his claws.


	23. Chapter 20

_"A great tragedy has befallen our_ clan." Rainstar mewed. The cats of Riverclan and Shadowclan began to mew, but Thunderclan and Windclan knew what was going on. "One of our young warriors, Skysong, was found dead on Thunderclan territory. They then returned her to us."

Darkheart felt a relief. He thought she was going to blame Thunderclan. _Unless…_ he thought.

Rainstar cut into Darkheart's thoughts, "I have given Shadestar until tonight to apologize for this horror, or else we will attack."

Now the same Riverclan and Shadowclan cats were shocked. Treeclaw turned to Darkheart and mewed, "What?"

Sageleaf answered for him, "I think she's bluffing."

_Let's hope_ Darkheart thought.

"Do you have any proof that a Thunderclan cat killed Skysong?" Cinderstar mewed.

"Yes." Rainstar mewed.

"What?" Rockfall called out.

Rainstar answered, "Your clan brought her back to us."

"Would you rather of had us leave her there to rot?" Shadestar retaliated.

Many Shadowclan cats, including Treeclaw were starting to mew in agreement with Shadestar.

"She wouldn't be rotting if you hadn't killed her!" Rainstar snapped.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We didn't kill her!" Shadestar growled.

"I believe Rainstar." Barkstar mewed.

"When will he learn to keep his mouth shut?" Sageleaf hissed.

Shadestar turned to Barkstar and mewed, "You would be a fool to say another word."

Rainstar then mewed, "You have left us no choice Shadestar. We will attack."

Many Thunderclan cats started mewing protests, and Windclan cats began chanting "Avenge Skysong! Avenge Skysong!"

Rainstar then jumped down from the tall trees and walked away, with her clan following her, still chanting. Soon, the chants faded away.

Barkstar then jumped off the Tall Tree, and signaled for his clan to leave.

"I guess this gathering is over." Shadestar mewed.

"You think she will attack?" Treeclaw mewed.

"I am convinced of it." Darkheart answered.

Shadestar bounded off the Tall Tree, and Thunderclan followed her. As soon as they were away from the place of gathering, Stonecloud mewed, "Are we going to prepare for an attack?"

"Of course." Shadestar mewed.

"Do you think that Shadowclan will attack with them?" Whitewhisker asked.

"I have a feeling Barkstar wants to get even after we embarrassed him in the last battle. Cinderstar said she would be willing to help us if there was a battle." Shadestar mewed.

As the Thunderclan cats walked into camp, Darkheart smelled blood.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I should be finished with this by Friday, but don't hold me to it. **


	24. Chapter 21

_Darkheart and the other cats that_ had come from the gathering saw a pool of blood surrounded by the cats of the clan that had not went to the gathering. _Who's body was in there? _Darkheart thought. He saw Shrewfur, Tinyberry and Rosepetal.

Shadestar moved towards the cats. "Break it up." She mewed. As the cats moved away, Shrewfur came running over to Darkheart. Darkheart then saw the cat lying there dead. _Thistlefern!_ Darkheart heard mews behind him about the young tom. Then Darkheart saw something else in the pool of blood. _A rose! _

"What happened?" Shadestar mewed

Rosepetal spoke, "We were in our den when Shrewfur and Wildflower smelt blood."

"Could you detect any scent?" Shadestar asked.

"No," This time Owlpaw answered, "the rain has muffled any scent."

Darkheart then realized it was raining. Then he heard a yowl from the Nursery. Tinyberry came running out screaming, "My kits! My kits!"

"What's wrong?" Shadestar mewed.

"My kits are missing!" Tinyberry meowed.

"Darkheart, Shrewfur and Nightpaw!" Shadestar yowled, "Search our territory for Barkkit and Spottedkit. Don't search cross the Windclan border unless it is completely necessary."

Darkheart dipped his head to Shadestar, and then ran out of camp with Nightpaw and Shrewfur.

Darkheart turned to Shrewfur, "Can you pick up any scent?"

Shrewfur opened his mouth. He turned to Darkheart, "No."

Nightpaw was fixated on the trees. _Was he scenting? _He turned to Darkheart and Shrewfur, "I smell a faint scent heading towards the beach."

"Take the lead." Shrewfur mewed.

The three began to run towards the cliff that led to the beach.

"Darkheart," Shrewfur hissed, as if to make sure that Nightpaw didn't hear him, "I saw everything."

Darkheart turned to look at him. "You saw everything of _what_?" he asked.

"I saw who killed Thistlefern, I saw who took the kits. I was watching from the den." Shrewfur answered.

"Why didn't you do something!?" Darkheart growled.

"Calm down, you'll understand in a little bit." Shrewfur mewed quietly.

"Who was it?" Darkheart asked, realizing that there was a rose next to Thistlefern. _This may be a key in helping me figure out who is causing all the destruction. _

Shrewfur opened his mouth to answer, but Nightpaw mewed, "I know where they are!"

Darkheart ran up to the apprentice. "Where are they?"

"Somewhere on the beach," Nightpaw answered, "I can scent them."

"So can I." Shrewfur mewed.

Darkheart then realized that he could also scent the two kits.

"Looks like we'll have to climb down the cliff." Shrewfur mewed.

Darkheart scaled down the mossy cliff first and did it with little effort. Nightpaw went next, and went down well. Darkheart then remembered he had taught him how to do that. Finally Shrewfur climbed down. Now the search was on. The sand on the beach was wet from the rain.

"Shrewfur, search near the Riverclan border. Nightpaw, go down by the river. I'll search on the other side of the beach." Darkheart mewed.

Darkheart opened his mouth to scent out any sign of the kits. As he moved towards the river, the scent got stronger.

"I see them!" Nightpaw yowled.

Darkheart turned and ran to Nightpaw. "Where are they?" he asked.

Shrewfur ran up to the two. "Where are they?" he mewed.

Nightpaw looked bewildered. "Over there." He mewed.

Darkheart then saw Barkkit and Spottedkit on the other side of the Great River.


	25. Chapter 22

_Darkheart felt rain pound against his_ pelt and a chill run down his spine as he saw the two helpless kits on the other side of the Great River. The words of Shadestar rang in his ear. "The tribe exiled you." How could he cross the River knowing he should be living on that side of it?

Then he scented a familiar scent. _Blackthroat! _Darkheart heard different words now. _You are right where you are needed._

"I guess we'll have to cross it." Darkheart heard Shrewfur mew.

Nightpaw nodded in agreement. It was the begging of New Leaf, so the river was covered with a thin layer of ice. And the rain would make it slippery.

"We should go over one at a time to try and prevent the ice from cracking." Darkheart mewed. "Shrewfur, you go first."

Shrewfur looked at Darkheart and then carefully placed his front paw on the shallow ice. Darkheart listened for a crack. It didn't. Shrewfur then began walking across the ice. It still hadn't cracked. Then Shrewfur was on the land on the other side of the ice. Shrewfur quickly went over to the kits and wrapped his tail around the two kits.

Darkheart turned to Nightpaw. "I'll go next." He mewed. Like Shrewfur, he carefully placed his front paw on the ice. He then placed his other front paw on the ice. _Here goes nothing_, He thought. He put all four of his paws on the ice. It didn't crack. _Starclan help me_, He thought.He took one step at a time. He was getting close to Shrewfur now. _Only a few more steps_, Darkheart thought. He then placed a paw on solid land. Darkheart took a deep breath and thanked Starclan as he walked onto the land. He looked at the kits. They barely had their eyes open! He started to lick them, because he remembered His sister doing that when Nightpaw was born.

Nightpaw then began to walk across the ice.

"So who was it?" Darkheart asked.

"Who was what?" Shrewfur asked.

_Don't play dumb with me!_ Darkheart thought to himself. "Who was the cat that killed Thistlefern and took the kits here?"

"Oh that's what you meant! I didn't realize!" Shrewfur mewed.

_Why is he not telling me?_ Darkheart thought. "Who was it?" he mewed again.

Shrewfur took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you. It was-" Shrewfur's mew was interrupted by the crack of ice.

"Nightpaw!" Darkheart yowled.


	26. Chapter 23

_Darkheart saw Nightpaw fall under the_ water of the Great River. Darkheart turned to Shrewfur, "Watch the kits, I'll go get Nightpaw!" Darkheart jumped into the ice-cold water while rain fell. He swam around pieces of ice and fought the current that was pushing his toward Riverclan. Darkheart could see Nightpaw's head bobbing above and below the water. Darkheart was about halfway to him. Darkheart began to swim with all his might. He then grabbed Nightpaw's scruff in his mouth. Darkheart started swimming to the shore where Shrewfur and the kits were.

Darkheart threw Nightpaw on the shore and then hauled himself onto the shore as well. Darkheart spat out some water from the river. And turned to Nightpaw. He was coughing up a lot of water. "Are you okay?" Shrewfur mewed.

"I'm fine." Nightpaw mewed, and coughed up the last bit of water.

"Now that the ice has cracked, we need to cross without getting the kits wet." Darkheart mewed.

"I'll take Barkkit." Shrewfur mewed.

"I'll take Spottedkit," Darkheart mewed, "Nightpaw, you cross first and be ready to swim over to one of us if we need help."

Nightpaw nodded and then swam across quickly.

Darkheart then took Spottedkit in his mouth and placed his paws in the water. He walked until the water reached his neck. Then, he started swimming, pulling his head up to prevent the kit from getting wet. He then saw Shrewfur start swimming with Barkkit. Things were going well. _Once I touch land, this will all be over_, Darkheart thought. He was getting close to land.

Spottedkit wasn't getting wet, aside from the rain. Darkheart was no only a few strokes from land. He dropped Spottedkit onto the beach, and then pulled himself up. Darkheart took a sigh of relief. _Come on Shrewfur_.

Shrewfur was closing in now. Darkheart reached out to grab Barkkit from him. He placed the kit next to his sister, and then Helped Shrewfur out of the water.

"Let's get them back to camp." Darkheart mewed.

Darkheart picked Barkkit and Shrewfur picked up Spottedkit, and they headed back to camp. They climbed back up the mossy cliff, they went through the woods and were almost back to Thunderclan.

The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds, but the rain kept falling. Shrewfur put gave Spottedkit to Nightpaw and then mewed, "I hope we're not too late."

Darkheart could only look at Shrewfur because he had a kit in his mouth.

"Thistlefern was my father." Shrewfur mewed.

Darkheart wished he had known his father before he died. He only learned of his true lineage after both his parents were killed. _By the same cat_, he thought to himself.

They were almost back to camp now. "Here were are," Shrewfur mewed, "we've done good."

Nightpaw walked into camp, and as Shrewfur walked past Darkheart, he hissed in his ear, "It was Tinyberry."

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the story (A year and 1 month later). Please review and vote for your favorite characters in the poll on my profile. The second book coming soon.**


End file.
